Shunting Yards
There are many shunting yards on Sodor. Knapford Large Yard Knapford Yards is a large shunting yard located in Knapford. It has a plenty of sidings for trucks and a carriage shed. It also has a high-level section of track, although it is unknown where it leads. Knapford Yard has been seen frequently since the introduction of the CGI Series. Stafford and Charlie seem to be based here. Stanley, Diesel, , , , and Philip have also been seen working here. Knapford Station Yard Knapford Station has been seen in every special and season of Thomas and Friends (except for the fifth) however, the yard was only introduced in The Adventure Begins. It has appeared regularly since. Philip works here as a permanent shunter. Stafford has also been seen working here. Vicarstown Goods Yard Vicarstown Goods Yard is a large shunting yard in Vicarstown. It first appeared in the first season episode, Tenders and Turntables, but never appeared again until Journey Beyond Sodor after 33 years of absence. has been seen working in both the yard and at the station. came here to take 's goods train to the Mainland when the big green engine was unable to do so after an accident, but he was informed by Rosie that took them instead. It is not to be confused with Vicarstown Goods Depot. Tidmouth Yard Tidmouth Yard is a yard that appeared regularly throughout the second and third seasons. It has coal hoppers and a small turntable. The yard is just next to Tidmouth Station and behind the coal hoppers. The stationmaster's house is located here. Crosby Yard There is a small yard at Crosby station. In the second season, crashed into a barber's shop here and in the fifth season, George caused trouble for Duck and in the yard. As of the fifth season, the barber's shop seems to have disappeared. Lower Suddery Yard In the third season, a small shunting yard was added near Lower Suddery station. It was here that Percy had his frightening encounter with The Chinese Dragon. Wellsworth Yard There is a small yard next to Edward's Station. Bill and Ben had to help out BoCo and Edward here when extra goods had arrived. Ffarquhar Yard There is a small yard at Ffarquhar station. Thomas found out he had a fish in his watertank here. Elsbridge Yard There is a yard at Elsbridge. The Carriage Shed is located here. It is located between Elsbridge station and Elsbridge crossing. Tea Room Station Yard There is a small yard behind the Tea Room Station on the Skarloey Railway. Duncan once collected an elephant statue from here. Callan Yard There is a yard at Callan station. It appeared in the fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. This is where took on S.C. Ruffey and the other trucks and ended up pulling the former apart. According to the official website, it is known as Oliver's Yard. Arlesburgh Goods Yard Arlesburgh Goods Yard is a small yard that was originally a construction yard when the Harwick Branch Line was being built, and was also where supplies for the construction of the Harwick Branch Line was stored. The grand opening of the branch line also happened at this yard. Calles Cavern is located nearby. Several engines and vehicles worked at the construction yard during construction of the branch line, including , , , , , , Stanley, Samson, Marion, Jack, Alfie, Oliver, Max and Monty. After the construction was completed it was turned in a shunting yard, and sheds for Ryan and were built afterwards. It was first introduced in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure while the Harwick Branch Line was in construction. However, it was not completely finished until the twentieth season. are also based here. Skarloey Yard Skarloey station Yard is located near the station. It only appeared in Season 4. Also in Granpuff it was used to represent a station on another railway. Abbey Yard Abbey yard is a shunting yard that has 4 rails. It appeared in Seasons 9 and 11. Maron Yard Maron yard is located near Maron station. It has appeared in Seasons 1, 6, 7, 8, and 10 onwards. Knapford Sheds Yard Knapford Sheds yard is a large shunting yard located near Knapford Sheds. It only appeared in Season 7 and a special Calling All Engines!. Tidmouth Hault Yard Tidmouth Hault Yard is located near Tidmouth Hault Sheds. It only appeared only in Season 5. Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Little Western Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:The Peel Godred Branch Line Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Standard Gauge Category:Narrow Gauge Category:The Misty Valley Branch Line